1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for a trouble light and more specifically to a clip fixed to a magnetized plate adapted to grip the trouble light.
2. Prior Art
Various combinations have been foreseen to support a trouble light considering that the latter needs to be supported under various conditions, over a variety of supporting surfaces located at various angles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,079, Kubiliunas makes use of a wire which clips on the trouble light. The wire is held by the combination of a slip member and a chain held to a magnet adapted to hold the chain and grip onto a metallic surface. The patent is particularly directed to the wire which extends from the handle and runs longitudinally over the light bulb and up to the hook 28. The slip member 34 is adapted to slide over the length of the wire 12 in order to maintain the desired equilibrium of the trouble light.
The portable light fixture described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,358, includes a network of wire surrounding the light bulb and bent over to form its own support under the light bulb, the support being provided with a magnet which adds retention to the light fixture, as shown in FIG. 4 of the above-mentioned patent.
Canadian patent No. 629,946, makes use of a magnet which is fixed on the outside of the wire cage of a trouble light, the magnet being located along the longitudinal axis of the light bulb.